This invention relates generally to electric motor vehicles, and in particular to vehicles having a driving electric motor and an auxiliary electric motor for an electric or hydraulic steering device such as used for example in fork lifters.
Known electric motor vehicles of this kind, such as for example fork lifter, or a lifting transporter having steering means on its rear axle, have the disadvantage that the steering device controlled by a servo motor is prone to oversteering which in turn frequently results in steering instability.